Yamani Treasure
by Susannah De Silva
Summary: what if Kel's family never left the Yamani's, what if Joren and Kel were friends when they were younger, what would be different??? (AU) K/J hmmm anything else?
1. when we were young

Yamani Treasure

Prologue: when we were young

The sun shone down, gently warming the earth and the two children that were standing in the field of flowers looking at each other rather seriously. 

_"Were going away"_** a small girl with cinnamon coloured hair, bound in pigtails stated matter of factly, her hazel eyes downcast.  **

_"Where too?"_** the boy asked, his white blonde hair gleaming in the sun, one hand on his hips**

_"Umm, the Yamani Islands, well that's what mamma said!"_** she tilted her seven year old head to the side. **_"It's ok though, you were leaving too, going off to be a big knight"_** She smiled at him and playfully pushed his shoulder.**

_"That's different though, I'm still in Tortal, your going away."_** The ten year old boy pouted and looked away.**

_"Joren"_** she whined **_"I'll write to you, it's not like its forever, and by the time I come back I expect you to be more nicer to everyone."_** Joren looked up and grinned cheekily**

_"And what if I'm not tomboy?"_** She mock glared at the boy before her and she held up a fist**

_"Then I'll pound you into the ground"_** Joren shook his head and smiled**

_"Whatever"_** The girl grinned and wrapped her arms around the taller boys stomach in a tight hug**

_"I'll miss you"_** she whispered to her only friend**

_"Don't get too emotional on me Kel"_** the girl looked up at him with big hazel eyes and smiled**

"I'll try not to" 

**They both stood there for a moment before Kel hit Joren on the arm and yelled out **

_"YOUR IT!"_** and then ran away quickly laughing like there was no tomorrow as the older boy took after her, his ice blue eyes smiling in delight as he chased after the girl. It was moments like this that made him realise just how much he loved coming to the Mindelan's while his parents were away on business, it gave him an idea what loving parents were like. **

**~*~**

Three years later **Joren looked over at the letter in his hands and smirked. Another letter from her. His friends, well cronies, whatever you want to call them were getting a little too curious about who was writing to him from the Yamani islands.  He sat in his room and opened the letter, unfolding it to see the black, and a little messy writing of a ten year old Kel. **

****

**_Joren, _**

**_So, your still a page? Not tormenting anyone I hope. Everything is alright here I suppose. I've finally figured out how to read these people, they teach us that emotion is a weakness, we'll in battle it is anyway. SO I've learnt to put this stone like mask on my face, its hard sometimes to keep it there because cricket, my first friend keeps trying to make me laugh. She finds it pretty funny when I do. _**

There was a pirate raid here, once again. They came swiftly, just before dawn and burnt down our home, mamma, she's so brave, saved all these relics and saved our family. I am really going to keep up with my glaive practise, it's the first time I've seen my mother kill anyone. It's getting very hard to live out here, I'm growing my hair so you cant call me tomboy anymore alright pig? 

**_Stay safe_**

**_Kel_**

**He smirked, '**silly girl**' he picked up some parchment, and a quill.**

**_Tomboy,_**

Stop whining you weak tomboy 

**_Joren_**

4 years later

**_Tomboy,_**

**_I'm going to be a knight next year, father wants me to marry some palace brat, she's pretty enough I suppose, not my type. So are you coming to see me be knighted or what?_**

**_Joren_**

****

**Kel smiled at the longest letter she'd gotten from Joren since they'd been apart. **

**_Squire Joren,_**

**_It makes me angry that I cant come up with a nickname for you, oh well. I cant come, the pirates are going after the ships now, mamma said that I'd have to wait a few years before we can come back to visit anyway, something about a betrothal or interrelations or something. I wasn't listening. So whose this girl? You cant marry her until I meet her, I wont allow it! If I have to I'll swim through the shark infested waters to stop your wedding Ha! _**

**_This guy keeps following me around for some reason, Inness says that he likes me, Ha! If he did then why is he stalking me, its actually really creepy. My hair is long now so stop calling me a Tomboy. Didn't you say you'd grown your hair? Oh, hmm what about pretty boy? Girly boy? Oooh I like that one. That's what I'm going to call you from now on. Girly boy. Hopefully I'll see you soon. _**

**_Kel_**

****

Two years later

**_Girly boy,_**

**_Get ready for some action! I'm coming home. Well next year some time. Mama say's she knows for certain that I'll be going next year. I'm not sure how she knows since no one else in our family is going, but she is a close advisor to the emperor and all, or something like that. That boy I told you about that was stalking me? Well he asked for my hand. Dad said no, thank goodness, what's with everyone and marriage, hows your betrothal going? Just hang on for a bit longer and I'll be there to sort out this girl. _**

**_You didn't really tell me how your ordeal went, you just kind of skimmed over it. Aren't you allowed to tell me or something? Anyway, I want to meet all your friends when I get there. _**

**_Kel_**

****

Joren sneered, friends? Pah! 

**_Tomboy,_**

**_See you soon. I'm busy so stop sending me letters_**

**_And I am not a girly boy, I've cut my hair_**

**_Joren_**

****

One year later

_"cricket, stop that!"_** Kel stated, her face devoid of emotion, however her eyes were crinckled in mirth as the older girl pinched Kel repeatedly all over her body**

_"itchi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, nana, hachi, kyuu, jyuu, jyuu-itchi, jyuu-ni jyuu-"_

_"cricket,"_** Kel whined, trying to dart away from the dark haired Yamani girl.**

_"oh all right"_** the girl stopped and stood still for a moment before going back up to the Kel **_"jyuu-san-jyuu-shi-jyuu-go-jyuu-roku-jyuu-nana"_** and in a quick sucsession finished off her birthday pinches. Kel glared at the girl and folded her arms over her chest.**

_"that was not funny Shinko"_** The older girl battered her dark eyelashes and smiled demurely **

_"it wasn't supposed to be"_** Kel's face, still in the Yamani mask shook her head and looked away.  Shinkokami looked away for a moment, her dark brown eyes filled with pain**

_"my step-mother is still pushing for that marriage, Kel, can you think of anything?"_** Kel sat down and dropped her Yamani mask, sighing in defeat.**

_"well, there have been more pirate raids, maybe you could go missing during one?"_** Shinko pushed Kel playfully and scowled.**

_"anything else?" _

_"Iie, now come on, lets go for our dawn practise."_** The older girl sighed and stood with her friend **

_"is Yuki going to be there?"_** Shinko asked the younger girl. Kel nodded yes and picked up her glaive and ran with Shinko to meet her mother and sisters. **

**There were many women standing and getting ready for their beginning kata, all stood in even lines facing the water as the sun began to peek over the edge. The women started in perfect sync, their glaives shinning in the dawn light as they moved fluidly in their routine. Once finished they paired off and spared for an hour before bowing respectfully to their partners and then heading off to begin their day. **

**~**

**_Tomboy,_**

**_Happy birthday slug, hope you liked your present. Weddings still being held off thankfully. When do you get here?_**

**_Joren_**

****

**Kel grinned and quickly began to write her letter back**

**_Girly boy,_**

**_Soon, be patient, yes I did like my present, thankyou. Things have been hectic, I finally figured out why I'm the only one going back to Tortal, I'm to escort the princess, I still have no idea who it is. Anyway the pirates are still being idiots and attacking us, nothing too bad. We'll be alright. Hmm, your not gallivanting all over the place are you? I expect you to be at the palace when I get there, understood? Oh, and guess what? The emperor himself gave me this jewel, I got the local jeweller to put the gem into the bracelet you gave me, its blue and when held up to the sun has gold spirals swirling through it. _**

**_You'll probably receive this just before I come I reckon._**

**_Kel_**

**~**

two weeks later

**Kel stood before her mother smiling gently, her mother always went on about how important it was to show some type of emotion on your face or you'd become plain. The older Tortillian woman brushed back Kel's long cinnamon coloured hair and then began to twist it into an intricate bun. She was going back to Tortal with the second rate princess Shinkokami, Kel was still miffed that her friend hadn't told her that she was related to the emperor. She was to be going with the bridal party as a translator, guide, and guard to the princess. It was a Yamani custom that the princess only had women as their guards. **

The princess, who could very well defend herself only had Kel, and Yuki as her guards while a third woman would accompany them as a companion. Kel was very excited to be going back to see her home land, and more importantly her friend Joren.  

They were to head off that morning, Kel donned the more revealing fighting gi, as it was easier to move in then the bulky kimono's the women wore. Kel's clothes were a rusty red colour, the gi top was tight against her torso, the sleaves flaring at the elbows and stopped mid forearm.  The pants were loose and an ivory colour, they were slit all the way to the hip, joined with gold links to hold the light fabric together. A rusty red sheer skirt sat low on her hips, over the top of the pants and were slit in a similar style as the pants, and ended mid thigh. Only a gold thick bracelet was resting against her wrist, the present Joren had sent on her seventeenth birthday.

Her mother finished the bun and turned Kel around so she could place the gold rope around her waist where she would hang two shukusen. Then her mother wrapped another gold rope across her torso so that her Glaive could be clipped to her back for easy access. A few daggers were placed beneath the clothing.  

Her family stood before her, all ready to give her their hugs and goodbyes. She'd be leaving them and only coming back for visits.  They all stood before the Yamani delegation with tears in their eyes, smiles on their faces, very un-Yamani like. Yuki smiled gently at the family and said goodbye to hers, giving deep bows to everyone before the delegation went to the boat that would take them to Port Caynn.

~

Susannah De Silva: yes I know that it is all chopped and stuff, but this is a prologue and it was to give you a bit of a feel as to what has been happening in the past. Shock horror, Joren and Kel are friends? Although they do pay each other out and all. Hehehe Joren will still be a nasty pasty, hmmm anyone guess what the Yamani treasure was? I thought it was pretty obvious, that will come into play later, since it's the title of the fic, it will play a big part. It wont be like the dominion jewel, or those magical ones in aether winds, or something like that. Wmahahha its….den den den EVIL!!! Mah only joking. I'll tell you later in the fic what it is!!! Or…who it is…ahhh confusing. Scanra is going to play a big part, as well as the pirates, oooh. There will be some exciting stuff happening. This is one of those what if story's I think that Kel would be a very cold person in public, but a great contrast when in private, and with her friends, as you can see from the letters. Hehehe I thought that I was staying in character (well slightly) with Joren's short letters. I thought it was cute and Joren is just hot as. I seriously didn't think Cleon was a good match, Neal is a groovy friend but uh love interest? No don't think so. Dom? Yuk, I hated him right off! I seriously thought that Kel would get with Joren but well he had to be killed off. Anyway review and tell me if you liked it! Thanks :D

Kel is 17

Joren 20

Three years difference. 


	2. Pirates

Yamani Treasure

Chapter One: Pirates

Yukimi and Shinkokami watched their Tortillian friend go from one sailor to the other, making sure that everything was going according to plan. Kel for some reason was feeling as if something wasn't right. It was strange, for days now the pirates hadn't tried anything against the Yamani's and it was grinding on her nerves, something was about to happen and it was going to be BIG!

_"'m tellin' ya miss, there aint nothin' wrong, we'll reach tha port in a month" _**Kel groaned, she'd known that it would take that long, but still. Looking over to where Yuki and Shinko were standing she rolled her eyes, she felt a lot calmer around the two Yamani ladies and felt that she could express what she was feeling on her face instead of masking it. The maid Haname noh Ajikuro was in her chambers, sea sick. Going over to her friends Kel stood there for a moment. **

_"what did they say?"_** Shinko asked, her eyes showing how amused she was at Kel's irrational jitters. Kel shrugged**

_"Said we'd reach the Port in a month, which is what I already knew, also said that I should stop worrying, that nothing is going to happen, blah blah blah. I know something's going to happen, I can feel it." _**Kel looked away from them, her eyes scanning the waters, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Sighing she lent against the rail, her eyes watching the waves crest against the hull of the ship.**

_"So…Kel, who is this boy you keep writing to? You never tell us anything about him. What is he, some secret lover?" _**Yuki nudged Kel, her perfectly shaped eyebrows going up. Kel grinned and shook her head.**

_"I don't know if I should tell you." _**She teased, The two girls whined, tugging at Kel like children, Kel was so stunned that they were acting so un-like-them that she conceded, just to make them stop acting so strangely. **_"His name is Joren, we were friends back in Tortall before my family moved to the Yamani's, we just promised to write to each other and have done so, every six months. He's a knight, and as far as I know he is betrothed to some girl he despises, has blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and is a sarcastic and rather rude person. We get along fine."_****

The two Yamani ladies exchanged looks and shook their heads. Kel looked between them trying to figure out what was going on, but they changed the subject.__

_"Did you ever meet the prince? Raold, the one I'm supposed to marry?" _**Kel shook her head and Shinko sighed in disappointment. **

_"I'm bored, want to play fan toss?"_ **Yuki asked, eyeing Kel's Shukusen. Kel rolled her eyes again and unclipped the metal fan from her gold rope and flicked it open. The ivory silk felt smooth and familiar in Kel's hand as she gripped its base and the three of them started the game, the sway of the boat giving the three girls more of a challenge. **

Three and a half weeks later

_"how boring can this get?"_ **Kel grumbled, Yuki, Shinko and Haname, who was now over her sea sickness. The three girls didn't deign to give Kel an answer as they continued with what they were trying to learn about Tortall.**

_"So…when I meet someone who is below my rank I offer them my hand and they kiss it?" _**Shinko asked, her eyes wide **_"isn't that a little forward of them?"_ **Kel shrugged**

_"you'll get used to it"_** the three Yamani ladies all shuddered. **

_"I don't see h-" _**All four women looked up at the roof of their chambers, the sound of men yelling, frantic cries and pounding feet didn't sit well with them. Kel stood up, unclasping her Glaive from the rope tied around her torso. **

_"wait here, all of you get ready for a fight though…I don't like the sound of this" _**Kel moved cautiously closer to the door, mentally making note of where all her weapons were just in case she needed to use them. One hand holding her Glaive tightly, the other gripping the handle to the door, she flung it open and peered out. The halls were quiet **'it must be just the deck.' **Moving swiftly down the corridor she walked up the steep steps, the hatch led to the galley. Making sure to allow room for her glaive to point upwards in case she had to fight the second she opened the hatch she unclasped it and pushed the heavy wood open. **

**The sight that greeted her wasn't a good one. Cringing at the amount of blood that was on the wood before her she pushed herself up, all sense open for an attack. Looking out the small window she saw that the storm that had been gathering looked about to crash down on them. Cursing her lack of luck. Keladry quickly took note of everything that was around her. She could her a battle taking place outside of the Galley, there were dead men, some crew members, others seemed to be dressed as pirates, there was a storm brewing, she had to protect the princess and her entourage, she…wait…pirates? **'oh crap.'

**Controlling her breathing and placing on her Yamani mask she stepped gingerly around the blood she stepped out onto the deck, wind whipped around her unbalancing her slightly, and turning to look she dodged the fist aimed at her. It took only a bare second to figure out what was happening before she blocked the second attack with her glaive, spinning around she knocked the pirate on the head swiftly with the end of her Glaive, effectively knocking him unconscious.  Searching around she picked out the crew members, the Prince, his body guards and where the pirates were. There were two ships, both owned by pirates on either side of the small vessel that was carrying the princess.  Figuring that the best place possible for her to be was near the prince so she could protect him from these heathens and hope that they were enough to at least deter the pirates and make them leave before the Yamani ladies came out on deck to see what was going on. **

**Moving deftly around the swashbuckling crew members and pirates, sometimes engaging in one or two of their fights to help out a crew member she made it to the Prince. Standing back to back with the high ranking man she asked in a monotonous voice**

_"what happened?"_ **The Prince shook his head to the side giving Kel the answer she was looking for, turning and looking she saw the captain of their ship dead. So that was it, they didn't have their captain, the crew members were falling down around them, there were just too many pirates to deal with and the Prince had no idea what was going on. Growling she looked up at the sky, the clouds looked about to burst, and the wind was picking up. Slashing a pirate with her glaive she looked back at the Prince. **

_"what do you suggest we do?" _**the prince grunted and threw his attackers back slightly so he could answer her.**

"swim for it, the storm will hinder the pirates in coming after us, and we can see the outline of the shore. Get the princess and her women out and overboard, we will follow." 

**Keladry glanced around and nodded, bowing slightly even in the midst of battle and quickly dealt with the man fighting her with a roundhouse kick to the neck, snapping it cleanly in half. Not even flinching anymore she hurriedly ducked and weaved amongst the pirates and crew members until she came to the Galley.  Kel stopped in the doorway, what she saw made her heart leap into her throat. There stood all three Yamani ladies, surrounded by five pirates, their glaives set off to the side, showing Kel that they had been taking before they could fight. Seeing the pirates backs to her Kel silently stalked over to where the glaives were and calculating everything in her mind she picked one up. She could only toss one at a time unless she dropped her own. Making a quick decision, weighing the odds of what might happen she placed her glaive down softly and picked up another. Crouching low she titled her head to the side gorging how much strength would be needed to toss the two glaives accurately above the heads of the pirated and into the hands of the Yamani ladies.  **

**Sticking her tongue out Kel made a small cricket noise to alert Shinko what was happening, Keladry saw the almost imperceptible nod of the princess before she deftly threw the two glaives high over the pirates heads before she turned, gathered the last one and threw that too as well as picking up her own and charging at the five heavily armed men.  There was slight confusion amongst the pirates, but they seemed to be the smarter of their breed as they quickly set to work, two against Kel who looked to be more of a problem then the shorter more delicate looking Yamani ladies.  Keladry dodged the sharp edged curved knife and flicked her glaive up only to have it wrenched out of her hands by the other one. Both smiled crookedly down at her, thinking her to be unarmed. Kel smirked and pulled out her two Shukusen, snapping them open she hid the bottom of her face with their metal spikes. She allowed herself to grin as both men laughed**

"whatcha gonna do luv? Fan us ta death?"

_"well, that is the idea"_** she answered coldly, looking briefly over at the princess and seeing that she needed to hurry it up and help the three slighter women.  Going down into a low spin stance, she could feel all her muscles getting ready for this fight. She was wound, ready to spring, and spring she did. Leaping high into the air she flipped the fans around, their metal spikes glinting in the small magical light, the first man had been too close to her and his throat was sliced open with the first flick of her wrist, crimson blood spurted out and covered her clothes, Kel didn't even stop to look at the already dead man. The second only scored a gash to his cheek. The man snarled at her**

_"Y'll pay for that luv"_** they both circled each other, waiting for the moment when their opponent would lapse in their concentration. A scream startled Kel and she glanced over her shoulder to see Haname fall to the floor, holding her arm. Snarling she was about to go after the man that had harmed the Yamani lady when her opponent struck. She twisted at the last moment and felt the knife cut along her stomach, it wasn't too deep, but it would cause some problems. Ignoring the pain she sliced down and lopped the mans head off with her fan. **

**Not bothering to even glance at the man or her wound she jumped over the dead pirates and cut down Haname's opponents back, effectively killing the man with one stroke. Flicking her wrists to get the blood from her fans she turned to see Yuki and Shinko rend their opponents unable to battle. Kel took damage control, Shinko looked to be in better shape then the rest of them with no visible cuts, Yuki had a scratch down the left side of her throat that was still bleeding, Haname was holding her shoulder obviously stabbed through and Kel could feel the sting of her stomach and of the slight cut on her cheek from one of her fights on deck. **

_"Lets go"_ **she said breathlessly, her eyes scanning the room where she went over and picked her Glaive from off the floor, clasping her Shukusen back onto her ropes she turned to the other girls. **_"we have to swim to the port, there's no other way."_** Kel didn't tell them that they were going to be swimming in shark infested waters, during a storm and with pirates going after them, they'd figure it out on their own if they had time to think about it. **_"now!"_ **she ordered, filing them out of the Galley and pushed them non to gently overboard, she could see the Prince still battling, his two guard with him, and a few of the crew mates were still going at it. She bowed to the Prince before following the Yamani ladies over  the side of the boat. **

**The water was cold, their wounds stinging with the salt water. The waves towered over their heads, as did the three boats. **

_"There!" _**Kel cried out, pointing a finger at the land mass they could see **_"head for that"_** Kel gripped Shinko's arm and pushed her forwards **_"swim"_** she screamed out at them and started to follow them, her weapons were heavy, as were her clothes, but she needed to keep her weapons just in case they ran into trouble. The other women were wearing Kimonos which would be weighing them down mightily in the water. Cursing Kel swam over to Haname who was struggling and started to rip off the clothing, using her boot knife to help, the other two Yamani women headed back to them taking the offered knives from Kel to start taking off the heavier outer layers.  They didn't take off the last layer because they still had to get to safety when the reached the port. Handing Kel back her knives they started swimming again, their strokes strong, even as they struggled in the raging waters.  Kel turned back, seeing that their ship was now on fire and that the two pirate ships were headed in their direction, closing her eyes she dived into another wave and used the undercurrents to get her closer to land.**

_"hurry, their coming, come on, hurry!" _**she couldn't believe how desperate she was, they had to get to safety. In the back of her mind she realised that she was right, that all those calm weeks had been building up to something big. Cursing herself for bring right she swam harder, pulling the other girls along. It seemed as if the land wasn't getting any closer and she could feel tears of frustration and pain gathering in her eyes. She refused to allow them to fall and strove on, always aware that the pirates were getting closer. Rain started to fall from the sky, gently at first but soon the torrential fall obscured their vision and made it hard to figure out if they were above a wave or underwater.  The four of them continued, Kel still pulling the tired Yamani's along with her, her muscles ached but she'd be dammed if she left any of them behind.  **

**Kel almost didn't believe it when she felt the wood of a pier against her shoulder. Pushing the three almost unconscious Yamani's against the wood she told them to hang on while she felt along for a rail or some sort. Trying to not get crushed against the wood by the waves her hand secured around a metal rung. Calling over the howling winds for the Yamnai's she pulled them up the rails and onto the wood of the pier, one by one she pushed them up until all four women were laying on the wooden pier trying to catch their breath.  Kel was about to get up when she felt the cold sting of metal on her throat. Biting her lip she looked up at the tall person standing over her. **

_"who are you?"_ **Kel, who had expected it to be another pirate was surprised at the cultured voice. Blinking up at the person through the rain she tried to make out anything that might suggest they could be a friendly. The sword pressed harder against her throat **_"I wont ask again. Tell me, who are you?" _**Kel glared at the person above her.**

_"get your sword off my throat and I'll tell you." _**There was a shuffling off to the side of the man and she tensed, thinking that maybe the pirates had come into Port and were going to kill her and the man. She had no need to be worried though, it was another man, he held a lantern and she could see in its soft glow that he wore the amour of a knight of Tortall.  The other man had brown hair and green eyes, he eyed her and the three passed out women beside her.**

_"Joren their women, let them up."_** Kel's eyes widened and she looked up at what she could see of them man, white blonde hair, cold ice blue eyes, he was absolutely handsome. Kel smiled up at him.**

_"Joren? Of Stone Mountain?" _**she asked, she felt nervous all of the sudden, but the hope of actually finding her friend overwhelmed anything else she might have felt.  The sword pressed a little harder, and his lips thinned into a grim line. **

_"who are you? How do you know me?" _**Kel rolled her eyes **

_"Well this is a rude welcome if I ever saw one Girly boy" _**She could see out of the corner of her eye the brown haired boy gape at her. She looked up and her smile became wider at the look of surprise on Joren's face, **'surprise looks good on him.' **She thought, not even trying to figure out why she had thought that she placed it under extreme tiredness. The sword left her neck and he reached down and deftly pulled her to her feet. She could feel his strength even in that one movement.**

_"Kel?" _**his voice was a little uncertain, she could see his ice blue eyes take in her form, his hand traced the still open wound on her face. **_"what the hell happened?" _**she shrugged and yawned tiredly. **

_"our ship was attacked by pirates, we had to swim here." _**He looked down at the other women with her.**

_"uh, Joren, I think we should get them out of the rain, I don't believe that they are pirates who swam ashore to kill everyone in the port." _**Kel looked quizzically over at the other man. He grinned and ran a hand through his wet hair. **_"the inn keeper saw you from the window and thought you were pirates, he's a paranoid old man."_** Kel didn't say anything to the man, she looked back at Joren who was still searching her face.**

_"where are you hurt? And them?" _**Kel looked over at the Yamani women and bit her lip.**

_"Haname has a stab wound to the shoulder, Yuki, a scratch on her throat, and Shinko is alright."_** Joren scowled at her and Kel rolled her eyes **_"I was careless and was slashed across my stomach and my cheek, that's all. But you should have seen them, hell we could have taken them all on and won." _**She bragged, but the effect was broken when she stumbled and Joren had to catch her before she fell to the ground. **

_"whatever, Queenscove, go back and get some men to carry the others in." _**Both waited until the other man had run off before Joren sighed and shook his head **_"stupid tomboy, could have gotten killed, and you did promise that you'd see me again." _**Kel grinned and pinched his cheeks sleepily.**

_"oh stop being such a worrywart, I'm here aren't I? And I always keep my promises…girly boy." _**Joren glared at her and Kel smirked before her eyes rolled up and she fainted in his arms.  Joren smirked**

_"always seem to have that effect on women." _**Then he placed his other arm under her knees and lifted her off the ground. He waited until Neal came back with two other men before he walked back to the inn with Kel in his arms.**

Susannah De Silva: well. That was um interesting? Ok, I've figured out that I don't believe Joren would hate Kel if she was a girl, you know if she didn't go to become a knight they wouldn't hate each other. That kind of stuff. Sure he probably wouldn't agree with her fighting against pirates, but it saved her life and they are friends. Hehehe I love Joren and he does seem a bit soft at the moment, but well, we'll wait until they get back to the castle, then we'll see the nasty pasty we all know and love. 

Thanks for all your reviews, 

**Lady of the Shadows: **_hehehe, original? Yay! Thanks for being my first reviewer_

**Ruff Collie: **_here you go, I cant believe that I updated so quickly, but I just got so excited that it all just rushed out of my mind. Is this a little longer?_

**Tazzmania Tygar:**_ hmmm, interesting idea, me personally though I feel that Kel's character would be just as strong even if she wasn't a knight. I'm trying for something different so people will be changed because Kel wasn't in their lives._

**Almighty sleepy one: **_hahaha, that's a good idea, though he is a knight, do knights eat there? I cant remember. Um this is a j/k fic, but I do think ill have k/n friendship, although he did seem a bit annoying in this chapter, or is that just me. _

**Peach: **_hehehe, heres the update_

**Nikita, Lady of the Rogue: **_no he didn't die, Joren is a bad guy, but not to Kel, they just pay each other out._

**Xirleb70: **_interesting name, hmmm well I don't really care about you getting more people to read it I just like to know if you like it. Thanks for reviewing_

**The Blind Assassin: **_I am honoured that you reviewed. Ahhh, I hope this is worthy of you oh mighty k/j writer. Hehehehe. Hahaha, its alright to be squeaky, I don't mind mwhahahaha. Hope you enjoy this :D_


	3. Take Over

Yamani Treasure 

****

Chapter Two: Take Over 

Morning light streamed through the window and played across Keladry's tan face, she shifted position, trying to make the light go away. The sounds of groans next to her awoke her quickly. Hazel eyes wide she looked around, ready to hurt anything that moved. Blinking rapidly she took in the sight of the three Yamani ladies on the same massive bed as her. Yawning and wincing slightly as she felt the pull of her stomach she checked to make sure that she still had her clothes on before she gently pulled herself off the bed, making sure that she didn't disrupt the still exhausted Yamani ladies. 

_"Milady, I think ye should stay in bed, Sir's Stone Mountain and Queenscove ordered it." _**Keladry stared at the woman who was standing by the door, Keladry bowed slightly to the lady but ignored what she said and picked up her weapons that were left on a chair nearby. The woman tried once again to softly ask Keladry to go back to bed, Keladry however needed answers, she had a sinking feeling that what had happened to their boat was only the beginning of what had happened to the Yamani's. Trekking past the stuttering woman Keladry continued to plat her long cinnamon coloured hair to keep it out of her face. Upon reaching the common room she looked around and smirked as her gaze landed on very familiar white blonde hair and ice blue eyes. **

_"What kin I gitcha milady?" _**Keladry turned her head towards the voice and held in her grimace, leaning against the bar was a man who looked like he hadn't bathed in awhile, or shaved. Ignoring the man she continued into the room, her gaze on Joren and the men around him, she was calculating the best way to approach when her arm was grabbed quite roughly. **

_"You will kindly take your hand off of me sir or you'll lose it" _**Yamani mask in place Keladry looked at the man, waiting for a few moments. The disgustingly filthy man grinned at her and pulled her closer. Faster then the eye could see a dagger was held to his throat. **

_"I will not ask again."_ **Keladry almost blanched when she recognised Joren's words from last night echoing in hers. **'Damn, that's weird as.'** Keladry waited once again for the man to do something.**

_"I believe you should do as the lady says good sir." _**Keladry turned her gaze to the brown haired young man from last night, and then she looked over to where Joren still sat, watching her with slight amusement. The man loosened his grip on Keladry's arm and turned away from the Knight. **

_"I did not need your help," _**She hissed as she brushed past him, feeling explicit anger towards the man. **'Who does he think he is? I can take perfect care of myself without some male interfering. What an idiot.' **Keladry ignored everyone else until she was seated next to Joren. **

_"Who were the men that carried the Yamani ladies to the room, cleaned and dressed our wounds and took our weapons off of us?" _**She asked, her voice rigid with irritation. She didn't even know why she was irritated, maybe it was the fact that she'd had a chance to prove to Joren that sure she may be a woman, he may call her a tomboy, but she could look after herself. She was still slightly embarrassed that he'd seen her faint, and now some man thought he'd be her knight in shinning armour and help her out? Bah! She was still waiting for a reply when that man came back to he table and sat across from her. **

_"Sir Stone Mountain here carried you lady, myself and Roderick carried two and Sir Queenscove carried another. We had the lady of the inn clean and dress all of your wounds and Sir Stone Mountain took care of your weapons to make sure that non of them would rust." _**Keladry glanced at the tall dark haired man for a moment before nodding. **

_"Once you have all had your fill, would you come to the room we are in?" _**Keladry waited for their nods of agreement before leaving the table and going back up to her room, covering all the sleeping ladies carefully so that nothing they wouldn't allow was showing. **

**The men came up one at a time, Joren the last of them to arrive with the woman in tow. **

_"Well?"_** Joren asked, one eyebrow rose as he leant against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Keladry walked over and closed the door, standing in front of the only exist she bade them all to sit. Non-moved. Shrugging she cleared her throat.**

_"The Yamani's are very private people, they dress modestly, and they are very respectable people. So…if I hear that word has gotten out about how underdressed the Yamani ladies were when they arrived, anything about their bodies that isn't noticeable at first glance, anything intimate that the ladies haven't told you specifically then I will come after you, cut out your tongue and poke out your eyes. Is that understood?" _**Silence greeted her words and Keladry stood there waiting for their agreement or she'd have to do exactly what she had said right then and there. **

_"What about you cherry blossom?" _**Joren asked, and all watched as Keladry blushed slightly. **

_"I'll talk with you afterwards" _**she warned, her Yamani mask falling slightly so she could glare at him. The three remaining men and the woman who had dressed their wounds all stuttered out that they would keep quiet and they were excused. Keladry glanced at Joren before turning her back to him and lifting up her shirt, on her back, just below her shoulder blades was an intricate tattoo, a cherry blossom tree in bloom with a tiger asleep underneath it, it was styled in the traditional Yamani art. **

_"I got this when I turned ten, the emperor ordered it." _**She pulled her shirt down and turned back to Joren. **_"IT had something to do with tradition. The emperor's second son died in one of the pirate raids. The one I told you about where they set fire to everything, well Prince Tekiyuko was burned alive, and seeing as I was the only other ten year old who was born on the same day as the prince, I was given the tattoo he had. I'm not too sure about it's importance, the emperor was going to tell me when I turned eighteen." _**Kel shrugged and looked over at Joren who still hadn't moved from his spot on the wall.**

"What I'm telling you is that, this"** She pointed to her back **"is not a commonly known fact about me, only my family, the emperor and the royal family know, and now you do." **Joren pushed off from the wall and walked over to her, he stopped just before her and tugged at her long hair and turned her back around. Keladry looked up at him, waiting for what he was going to say to that.**

"We'll that's a bit boring isn't it? I thought it was going to be some exciting story."** Keladry blew at her bangs exasperatedly and stalked over to the door, yanking it open she glared at him.**

"When do we get to go to Corus and figure out what's happened to the Yamani's?" **Joren strutted casually over to the door.**

"When your ladies are awake and alright to ride."** Kel smiled and pulled at Joren's sleeve. Joren stopped but did not turn around**

"Why are you hear anyway?" **Joren pulled his sleeve out of her small hand and continued to walk away, Keladry absentmindedly watched him walk and thought to herself that he didn't look too bad at all. **

"I said I'd be here when you arrived, and I was." **Keladry almost fell over, and quickly slammed the door to hide her blush. **'What the hell is wrong with me? Oooh, why the hell does my friend have to be so friggen hot.'** Sighing Keladry went over to the bed and crashed down on it, wanting to get some sleep before they left for Corus **'I really should have asked for some clothes for the girls' **she thought just before she drifted back to sleep. **

One week later

**Princess Shinkokami and her remaining delegation stood before King Jonathon IV and his Queen Thayet. Keladry looked around and spotted that annoying brown haired man who had been with Joren, and had talked non-stop all the way to Corus. Clenching her fist she watched as the Princess and the King talked about the ordeal that had occurred with the pirates. Keladry was sick of this talk; they could have written some kind of report and spent this time trying to figure out what had happened to the Yamani's. Yuki nudged Kel in the side and the taller girl looked sharply down at her friend.**

"Princess Shinkokami has just given you to continue to now speak with King Jonathon on our behalf." **Kel hid the blush behind her mask and looked up to see all eyes on her. The King raised an eyebrow in her direction and Kel had an overwhelming desire to punch his face. Squashing down the strange feelings she was getting all of the sudden she bowed Yamani-style.  Keladry thought over the best diplomatic way to begin, and after a few moments shoved all politeness out the window.**

"We need to know the status of the Yamani Islands." **Keladry ignored the sudden gasps of some people at the way she had spoken to the King of Tortall, as well as the disapproving look Shinko was giving her. **

"Well, I have discussed this over with my advisors and I have decided that at the moment it is much too dangerous to send someone over to the Yamani Islands to get a status report. I am very sorry, but you and the Yamani delegation must wait until it is safer…now, was there anything else?" **Keladry reigned in this anger that was taking over her body, it was a strange experience for her, when she had been with the Yamani's she'd never experienced anything like this before. **' I put it down to incompetence.'

"I don't think you understand your majesty we need to know right now. Get your mages in here and find out for us right now. I think that is the least you owe us for the trouble we have been through to get here for the treaty." **Oh she was not happy. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Joren's smirk at her disregard for protocol, she really could have cared less. It had been a week and she was very worried about her family, as well as the people she had grown up with, this King who was trying for peace was really cutting it close. **

"I'm very sorry Miss Mindelan, but our-"

"Now" **She growled out, no one was going to make her wait another second, even if she had to threaten the King herself. The King got a very disconcerting look about him before his Queen placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. The King clenched his fists tightly before relaxing back into his throne and signalling to the guard to go and do as Keladry had demanded. Shinko glanced at Keladry and gave her a very pointed look, something that Keladry ignored for the time being, they could discuss this later. There was a shuffling at the door and al eyes turned to where Numair, the black robe mage waltzed in grandly. He bowed slightly to the King before taking in the Yamani ladies and Keladry who stood in the middle of the room.**

"Now, what is it that is required of me?" **He asked, his eyes alight with the prospect of using his magic. King Jonathon gestured to Keladry and the Yamani delegation**

"They would like to know what is happening in the Yamani Islands at this present time." **Numair smiled and nodded his head eagerly. He turned to the four waiting women and started the incantation, his hands doing a few flowery movements, the air before the four women shimmered and at first was just full of colours and the sound dull before it all clarified.**

~

**"What's the total now Jasper?" a gruff voice spoke out, the man was in shadows, but they could see the glint of his golden eyes.**

**"Well tha emperor an' tha royal families been dun over, we found that Mindelan lady an' lord, they've been held hostage foh questionin' an' we cant find tha children. James Masters ship reports that they dinna find tha princess or tha other women. Most of them natives fled to those blasted mountains an' we got men serchin' aint found nothin' yet, an' we cant find that blasted puzzle. Sam's lookin' in their library, says its facinatin' stuff, I think we should just burn it all. Tha total of Yamani women is at the moment three hundred, tha men eighty nine an' tha children's about fifteen in all." There was shuffling around and another man entered the area.  **

**"Ah James, what's the count on the ships we have, and who hasn't agreed with me?" James grinned toothily and stepped forwards**

**"The only ones you got to be mindful of are Higgen's ships, Sasha 'silver' Arlinwi agreed just a day ago, but says him and his ships wont do any of the brunt work, they'll just transport.  Thought that was good enough, and you?" The man in the shadows closed his eyes before replying**

**"For now it is, good job James, Jasper, now get back to work, I want the islands secure, and those missing Yamani's found, do you understand me?"**

**"Yes captain" they both replied, giving a bow before they turned and left. The man in the shadows turned to leave himself, however he stood there and looked directly at Keladry and the Yamani ladies, they were sure that he couldn't see them but he sneered**

**"Spies" and with a wave of his arm the window to the Yamani Islands closed abruptly. **

**~**

**Kel stood there, her mind repeating **'I knew it, I knew it!' **She glanced at the three women beside her and saw their shocked faces, she could feel her anger recycling to fear, her parents were being held hostage and her brothers and sisters were missing. **

"You must help us!" **Shinkokami cried, having gotten over the shock of what she had just seen. No one was paying any attention to the swaying Numair who had to abruptly seat himself on the ground to stop the room from spinning. King Jonathon sat there for a few moments of silence before he shook his head**

"We can do nothing at this time, I am very sorry Princess Shinkokami, but we have our own problems with the Scanrans. WE can not possible send our forces over the waters to fight with Pirates until this conflict is over." **Keladry stood there, as still as stone before stepping forwards**

"I don't believe this! PIRATES are holding my family prisoner! And your not going to do anything about it? They are Tortillain nobles, surely you can send some people to help the Yamani's fight?" **Keladry's voice was low, she would not take this, not from a King she had heard only good things about, she couldn't believe that he would allow something like this to happen to one of his neighbours.**

"Again I am very sorry about thi-"

"Oh, don't you dare, DON'T YOU DARE say anything like that! Your not sorry," **Keladry narrowed her eyes at him **"We almost died coming here, the Yamani empire is crumbling and all you can friggen say is your SORRY? Well sorry doesn't cut it! Not with me, nor with the Yamani's…you have no honour!" **King Jonathon stood up, his body shaking with rage**

"Madam, you go too far, I suggest you leave my presence now before you regret it" **Keladry sneered,**

"I already regret even coming here, you un-giving, selfish basta-"

"GUARDS!"

"Don't bother" **Keladry snapped shaking off the two guards hands **"I was just leaving" **With that she turned and left the presence of the King, not even looking to see if the three Yamani women were following her. She was just going to have to figure something out on her own. ** 

Susannah De Silva: Whoa Nelly, Keladry has so PMS or what? Hehehe. Ok, so what did everyone think? That was pretty angst if I do say so myself. Ok some insight to Keladry's character. One she's very protective of her family. Two she's very protective of her friends. Three she as hormones and four, Joren is just hot! I seriously had to rewrite this one, I started out as having as something, but oh well. Its going to be better this way, k/j stuff coming up soon, look out for Joren with his top off :D I also apologise if this doesn't make sense, I have a cold :D my brain is like much hehehe. 

Thanks for your reviews :D love you all

KITTY: _I'm so happy that you love it, I hope you keep loving it. _

**Mashedpotato10: **_I love mashed potato's, your going to cry? Er why? Ahh I'm  a poet and I didn't know it :D _

**Willow: **_updated just for you….well not really, but it made you feel special for that moment, so I'll let you keep thinking it :D hehehe. I'm glad you like it and I hope that you keep reading it._

**Ryyan: **_*blushes* oops! Hahaha. I'm actually getting a beta reader so hopefully it all gets better :D I never was good with my grammar though. _

**Lady of the Shadows: **_I surprised you? *gasps* yay! Woohoo, I like surprising people, that makes writing so much more fun. I hope you got surprised in this chapter. Groovy :D_

**Happy face =) **_yess, I agree with you, I was so inspired that I had to write one for myself. It's so much fun, but it's a lot harder then I thought it would be :D I didn't like Dom, so no Dom fic for me :D thankyou for loving my writing *takes a bow* hehehe._

**Bumblebee: **_sorry about my spelling, I'm aussie hehehe were rather lax in that stuff. Im really happy that you like my fic, yay! _

**Ace_bworm: **_hmm Kel will fall for Joren and Joren for Kel blah blah, um in not sure about her becoming friends with the other guys, they wont be in it for long. Its more Kel and Joren go on an adventure together. But well see ok? Hehehe im glad you find it funny._

**Ruff Collie: **_hehehe updated :D but you are going to have to beta my next chapter ok? People are complaining about my spelling and grammar (im aussie, not a miracle worker) hehehe, someone actually explained it to me. So yeah, you're going to have to be quick, jeez readers are very impatient *grins* _

**Windshine: **_hehehe, you made me laugh. You'll read another fic? Awe…well I updated within the week so you cant read another fic so HA! Hehehe. Im glad you find this….interesting :D me too (about cleon) I think the whole Joren paying him out bit made me not like him all that much!_

**Almighty sleepy one: **_I'm sorry, maybe in the way future, but not at the moment. I'm actually writing two fics at the moment, this one and a mediator fic, I'm also starting TAFE soon, I have to get a job, and well I really do have a life. I'm going to see The Matrix reloaded tomorrow yay! Thanks for reading my fic though and reviewing, it makes me happy :D_

**The Blind Assassin: **_hehehe *blushes* actually I cant take credit for the same day update thing, it was actually done in two days (aussie time) the whole ff.net works on some other time zone and so it just seems as if it was on the same day. However I'm putting up chapters pretty quickly which is a surprise for me! Hmm…I'm glad this is sparking your interest, its got mine too. Oooh I so have the best ideas coming right through my brain and making me want to write. Although their not as long as some authors chapters are I find that short, but not too short keeps the reader interested, as long as you don't make them wait ten years before you update *hint hint nudge nudge* hehehe._


	4. Sasha 'Silver' Arlinwi

Yamani Treasure 

****

**Chapter Three: Sasha 'Silver' Arlinwi**

****

**Keladry slammed the door to her rooms closed behind her and she paced, hands running through her hair and making it tangle into angry knots. She couldn't believe it, she was just so angry, she wanted to break something. What was she going to do? She had to go and rescue her family, maybe ferry the Yamani's safely to Tortall…but Tortall wasn't their friend was it, no, King Jonathon made that very clear, they weren't worth the trouble '**all he cares about is his war with Scanra**.'Kel turned her attention to the door when she heard fast talking and a few people shouting. Glaring at the wood she waited until whoever it was outside. The door flew open and there stood three rather upset and angry Yamani women, followed by a smirking Joren. **

_"Kel I cannot believe that you DID that! I mean, what were you thinking, talking to the King like that! He could have had you killed, and where would that have gotten us? Were you even thinking?"_Keladry glared at Shinko before sighing and sinking into one of the couches.  Shinko ran a shaking hand through her long black hair and walked over to Keladry, sitting down next to the irritated and frustrated girl.  _"I understood that we wouldn't be given help immediately if something like this had happened. Think about it, if the King sent his troops to the Yamani Islands then he would be leaving his lands open for the Scanran's. He was thinking of his own people Kel, otherwise I do believe that he would help us!"_Kel knew she was right, and she hated to admit it, but she was still angry at the King because of it. 

_"He could at least spare a few soldiers, the Yamani's need help Cricket, and whether King Jonathon likes it or not, once the Pirates have secured the Yamani's nothing will stop them from taking over Tortall. He needs to stop it now.__" _ Keladry ran and hand over her face tiredly _"Before its too late"_She whispered, her heart painfully crying out to her captured parents, the killed Emperor and all those Yamani's who were killed, captured or hiding with her siblings. All those people and with no one willing to help them. Well she wasn't going to sit back and wait for something to happen. 'think Kel, come on think! Something about what that mage showed us must be of some importance….but what?'

Getting up from the chair she ignored the other occupants of the room who watched her as she paced, her face deep in thought. The two remaining Yamani ladies quickly took her vacated seat, watching her worriedly. Joren leant against the wall, his own mind thinking of the Mindelan's, the people who used to look after him while his father was on business, the three older brothers he never had who taught him to track, to chase the girls around, how to have fun. 

_"I need to get to the Yamani capital without danger, so…."_Keladry broke off into thought, still trying to piece together what was forming rapidly in her mind _"I'll….go as a pirate….aboard the Arlinwi transporter ship. Ha! I knew there was something from that conversation that would be worth something."_Kel cried out, her hazel eyes bright. The pirate ship would be easy to find, all she had to do was get the right person drunk and she'd be fine on her own, Pirates didn't desecrate their own.  That was a way to get their, and that was all she needed. The Yamani ladies would be fine while they were in Tortall, they would be protected by the foreign affairs law. She would put herself in danger to save who she could. Looking up at the shocked faces she smiled brightly.

_"I'll go and pac-"_

_"What the hell do you mean, you'll go as a pirate?"_Joren's voice carried strongly across the room. Kel looked up at him and rolled her eyes

_"Exactly what that sentence means. It's the safest way to get to the Yamani's"_Joren moved forwards threateningly

_"I don't think so! You'll be caught, and you're not going on your own."_Keladry smiled

_"Does that mean your coming with me Joren of Stone Mountain?"_he snarled at her and stormed out the room, she wasn't quite certain why he was so angry. Shrugging she turned to the three women who were bitting their bottom lips and looking uncertainly at her. 

_"I don't know Kel, this doesn't seem like it will be very safe."_Yuki said, her eyes bright with fear for her friend. __

_"I know, but I have to at least try don't I?"_ All three women nodded their heads reluctantly and began to plan for how Keladry was to dress, how her mannerisms should change and they planned out possible outcomes of different situations so that if any should arise then Keladry would be ready and able to react quickly enough to save herself. 

~

A few hours later

_"Do you want us to go with you?"_Keladry looked herself over in the full length looking glass that the Yamani ladies had in their rooms, her hair had been cut to shoulder length and had many layers throughout it, giving it a scruffy look, The wound on her cheek had healed leaving a straight white scar. Haname pierced Keladry's ears and pulled two large gold hoops through them. Keladry soothed her hands over the white three quater top that exposed her toned stomach and her shoulders. Her pants were low on her small hips and were black. Her knee high boots were left unpolished as she didn't want people thinking she was rich, a curved sword hung at her side and a black bandanna held her bangs away from her face. The Yamani ladies were pleased with the change and helped Keladry hide a numerous amount of daggers under her clothes. 

_"It'll be safer if I go alone, and I'll get a lot more information dressed this way. Don't worry, nothing will happen to me alright?"_The three Yamani ladies sighed and conceded, smiling gently at Keladry as she moved swiftly towards the door.

_"You know, with that scar on your cheek and across your stomach you look like a ruffian. Be careful ok Kel?"_Keladry smirked at the three women and bowed low to them

_"As you wish, your highness"_and she winked playfully at them before closing the door behind her, the laughter from inside following her as she left for her date with the seedy bars of Corus. 

Ice blue eyes flashed from a dark alley as Keladry waltzed past before disappearing back into the shadows. 

Kel continued on her way, keeping up the swaggering lilt to her walk as to give off a confident air to those around her. She spotted one of the more seedier places and smiled in satisfaction, she would find a pirate ship headed for the Yamani Islands before the night was over. She slammed the door to the inn carelessly open and peered around, there were fifteen men inside, five serving girls, and the bar man. Having counted the odds against her were there to be a brawl and quickly locating all possible exits she walked to the bar and slouched down on one of the stools there. The bar tender smiled at her and she ordered some beer, her eyes darting all over the place trying to find the most likely to have a loose tongue. 'this is going to be a long night.'

~

_"So I said t'him, I said, missta! I…don' lika yoar attitude"_Keladry rolled her eyes are the man she was sitting with slurred his words together 'damn it! This fricken moron isn't going to tell me anything about pirates, who the hell cares about what he said to his lover. Bah!' 

_"Who was this again?"_Keladry asked in a bored tone. The man stopped talking and stared at her for a long time, his eyes trying to focus on her face.

_"Carl, he was my lover…until he decided that he wasn't what he thought he was and went and joined that old scallywag silver."_Kel tuned out of what the man was rambling on about for a moment 'silver…silver, now where have I hea-' Keladry grinned and patted the guy on the back, making him spill his beer down the front of his shirt. 

_"oh, sorry about that, here, let me buy you another one. So tell me, what was so good about this Silver person? Do you know where he is? Maybe we could get your lover back for you."_Keladry had no idea what she was going on about, but she was just so excited that this idiotic man might know where she could find Silver and gain passage to the Yamani islands. The drunken man smirked and sluggishly grabbed at his new beer, taking a swig he turned back to Keladry and placed a large had on her shoulder. 

_"yaor a nice lad,"_Keladry frowned but allowed it to pass, after all the man was a drunkard. _"but I don't think I'll be able to get Carl back, but I do know where Silver is, Carl did say that if I ever needed anything, like money or the likes then I'd just have to go to pier seven and find him, he was such a nice man, I just….why didn't he love me?"_Keladry sat back as the man cried like there was no tomorrow, she had all the information that she needed and buying the man one last drink she bid farewell. 

Stepping out of the inn she breathed in the cool night air, stretching her muscles she smiled and headed back towards the palace to pack her bags and the inform the Yamani ladies of what had taken place that night. She again missed the cool, blue eyes that watched her from the shadows and picked up her pace just a little, knowing that where she was right at that moment wasn't really a place one wanted to spend a lot of time in. 

~

Joren of stone mountain stayed where he was, counted to ten and watched as three burly men stepped out of the inn.

_"How much did she find out?"_one asked, his eyes following the disappearing form of Keladry

_"The location, we'd better hurry and kill her, Silver doesn't want anyone to know."_This time it was the third, a man with a scar running down the left side of his face

_"What about Carl's guy?"_The last asked, his eyes narrowing slightly

_"Leave him, by tomorrow he'll have forgotten everything he's said, and we'll be gone."_Number one stated, he pulled his sword out of its sheath and moved to follow Keladry. Joren smirked and stepped from the shadows and directly into the men's path.

_"Cutthroat would be very displeased with her death."_The three men stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes widening. Scar face however got over his shock at hearing the feared pirates name said out loud and sneered. 

_"Well cutthroat aint here, and you wont be alive long enough to tell him who it was that did away with the girl."_Joren watched calmly as the three men circled him, their curved short swords directed at him. He slowly took off his jerkin and shirt to reveal slightly tanned skin encasing pure muscle and a dark tattoo printed on his right shoulder, twin swords crossing each other. The mark of Cutthroat.  All three men dropped their swords and knelt on the ground in submission. Joren pulled his shirt and jerkin back on and rolled his neck. 

_"Take me to Silver" _

~

the next day

Keladry stood before pier seven, her eyes trained on the men walking on the deck and up in the ropes and sails, preparing the ship to leave. She grinned, tightened her hold on her bag and walked purposefully towards the gangplank. 

_"Ho their little missy, where do you think your going?"_Keladry glanced at the man and continued to step onto the wooden walkway. _"oh no you don't"_Strong hands clasped onto her waist and hefted her off of the Gangplank and back onto the pier. Keladry turned to meet the dark skinned Carthakian and growled low in her throat.

_"Keep your hands to yourself boy, I have business with Silver."_The dark skinned man barked out a laugh and shook his head

_"I don't think so little missy. Now run along back to where ever you came from."_Keladry sneered at the man and pulled her curved sword from its sheath. 

_"Let me pass, boy"_The Carthakian grinned and pulled his weapon from off his back, the metal bo staff gleamed in the sun. All activity around them stopped as they watched the girl and pirate face off.  Keladry lowered her stance, ready for the attack when a booming shout caught their attention

_"COOPER, WHAT IN BLAZZERS ARE YA DOIN BOY?"_Keladry looked up on deck, there garbed in black and red stood a tall, well built man who sported a growing goatee and flapping brown hair. He looked to be in his mid thirties and the most striking thing about him were his silver eyes.  Cooper, the Carthakian who was about to fight Keladry stuttered out his reply

_"she ah, said that she, um, what I mean is, er."_

_"oh shut up, Kel get up here! Took you long enough, were about to set sail."_If cooper was surprised then Keladry was struck dumb that the pirate captain knew her name and the fact that she was going to join their crew.  Keladry shook her head and ran up the gangplank, making sure to push past Cooper and make him stumble slightly. 

She stood before Sasha 'silver' Arlinwi and smiled. 

_"So, the first mate to the famous Captain James Hook, is here and wanting a position on my ship then? Well, alright then girly, put your bags down in the bunks and get on deck to help set sail. Hop to it!"_Keladry held back her surprised look and nodded her head

_"Aye Aye Captain"_She quickly made her way down the ladder and into the poorly lit cabins, all the while wondering where this fake identity had sprung from. To her knowledge Captain Hook's ships were all destroyed by Tortillian mages when they'd attacked Carthak a while back.  Shaking her head once again she set her bags on one of the free top bunks and threw the curtain across the bed to show that it was taken. Tightening her bandanna she quickly made her way up on deck to help set sail. 

~

_"I'll be fine, don't worry"_

_"Kel, you don't know the first thing about ships, do you even know how to tie a sail down?" Shinkokami asked, her dark brown eyes wide with worry. Keladry smirked_

_"had that taken care of on my way home, stopped off at that knowledge mage in the slums and had him give me all the information he had on ships, ropes, the works. So, its all good, nothing will go wrong…I, has anyone seen Joren?" When the ladies turned away Keladry became worried "I wanted to say goodbye, if you know where he is, please tell me." Yuki sighed and looked up at Keladry_

_"we haven't seen him since you left last night, we sorry Kel." Keladry shrugged and his her tears behind her Yamani mask. _

_"I'll see you all soon, stay safe." Keladry said, and smiled gently to the girls, giving them all hugs._

_"bye"_

_~_

_"Kel, I want you up on the Main Top sail, ready to release when I give the order."_Keladry nodded her head at the Captain and quickly scaled to ropes, pulling herself up quickly, and passing the others already out on the sails, pulling at the ropes. She pulled herself up and over, making sure that she was holding onto the guide rope. She shimmied along the wire and stood with the others, waiting for the signal.

_"WINDS ARE SHARP!"_Keladry grinned as the wind blew at her hair and she undid the sail ropes, pulling deftly and moving onto the other, always holding on with one hand, her feet wrapped securely on the wire.  The canvas sail unwrapped at the men on deck hulled and slacked on the ropes pulling it up quickly at in sync with the others. 

_"TAKE US OUT, ALL MEN ON DECK!"_

Keladry watched at the others quickly crowded the walk ropes to get down, and felt the sharp tug of the wind on her clothes, the force behind each gust was picking up and the mast was swaying out over the cresting waves. Gripping onto the guide rope tighter Keladry shimmied over to the walk ropes and swung out over to it. 

_"ALL MEN HOLD TO! MAGES A COMMIN'__"_ Keladry wrapped one arm and leg through the walk ropes and turned to the pier. Standing on the wooden structure were ten mages, a few knights and archers. Keladry sucked in a breath. 

_"CUTTHROAT! COOPER! CARL! READY YOUR MEN, ROPERS DUCK!"_Keladry ducked her head, her muscles locking into place as a volley of arrows and flames flew at the soldiers on the pier from the men on the deck and some who were in the sails. 

_"ALL MEN ON DECK"_Keladry moved as quickly as she could, she could feel arrows whisk past her. She was only ten feet from the deck when a flame arrow sunk into the ropes by her feet, spraying oil and flames to the ropes and her clothes. She breathed in sharply and swung upwards, pulling herself away from the flames. 

_"FIRE ON THE ROPES,"_The captains bellows were still taking places, but she had to get away from the fast approaching flames, her hands slipped slightly and Keladry gasped, twisted and flicked out her wrist, tangling it in the walk ropes. 

_"Damn it"_She cursed and positioned herself so that she could cut her wrist free. The flames licked at her boots while the men on deck tried to extinguish them. An arrow whizzed past her head and imbedded in the ropes their, setting them on fire…she was trapped. 

_"Ooh, shi- CAPTAIN!!!__" _Her shrill voice carried to the deck and all men turned and looked up. There, just underneath the main top sail was a trapped Keladry, trying desperately to free her hand. 

_"CUTTHROAT GET HER OUT OF THERE, EVERYONE ELSE PUT OUT THAT DAMNED FIRE, MOVE MOVE MOVE!"_Weapons were discarded on the deck as they pulled buckets on ropes out of the galley and threw them overboard to fill them with water. Cutthroat pulled a dagger out of his belt and placed it in his teeth before he pulled himself up onto the opposite walk ropes and almost ran up them to where a coughing, still struggling Kel was. 

Keladry turned towards her rescuer and almost fainted at the sight. Before her was a topless, perfect specimen of a man, with white blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes. 

_"Joren?"_She chocked out, her hazel eyes widening. _"what?"___

Joren smirked and quickly swung out over the distance and pulled himself behind her. Wrapping his legs through the walk ropes to secure both of them he took his dagger out of his mouth and cut through the walk ropes, pulled her against him and threw the both of them off the burning walk rope and onto the opposite one, safely intact.  Keladry turned and looked at her friend with confused eyes.

_"What are you doing here, I?"_

_"I'll put it in simple terms, you are a women, and I don't care if you can fight, you'll kill yourself over something stupid, so…I came along to keep you in line.__" _Keladry frowned

_"Excuse me? I will not do something stupid, nor will I get myself killed!"_Joren raised an eyebrow and looked at the still burning walk ropes behind Keladry, she coloured slightly _"I was fine, I didn't need your help!"___

_"ah, so that's why you screamed, just to let everyone know that your alright and you weren't about to be bunt to a crisp?"_Keladry sighed and looked away. 

_"ok, so maybe I did need a little help, so what! I'll be fine."_Joren smiled and pulled away from Keladry to climb back to the deck

_"Of course you will, because I'm here!"_Kel rolled her eyes and smiled softly, this was going to be some ship ride to the Yamani Islands, a shirtless Joren, who was acting quite differently to the friend she had read about in her letters. She was going to love it!

Susannah De Silva: So sorry it took so long, flip an egg and call me toast. First off I went on a camp! Oh it was great, I'm going to be doing kick boxing. Then I had to work 9-5 stock taking (fridge magnet that is some heavy lifting) so I was too buggered to be all imaginative. THEN my friggen computer decided to have a spaz at me and kill off the mouse, so that had to be ordered in, those stupid people took forever, then I had to get back into the swing of things so I re-read this fic, and some others, and realised that my idea isn't as original as I thought, so I had to change a few things. Well that was fun to say the least. 

Beta Reader: sorry Ruff Collie, I got impatient, and I know you wouldn't check your email everyday, so, next chapter I promise I'll wait until you bete read it :D

Reviewers: thankyou all. 

Special mention to: The Blind Assassin, because you make me laugh!!! A tattoo??? What kind?

Love you all :D Next chapter will be up a lot sooner then this one :D oops!

Also forgive me for all gramma and spelling mistakes, I didn't wait for my beta reader :D hahahaha, I'm so evil :D


End file.
